La dernière des Uchiwa
by mariekiki50
Summary: Cette fiction explore un univers alternatif dans lequel Sasuke a eu une sœur jumelle, également épargnée durant le massacre par Itachi. Elle relatera les aventures d'Asuka Uchiwa, de sa naissance jusqu'à la fin de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. De nombreuses aventures l'attendent, mais elle pourra compter sur ses amis... et trouvera peut-être l'amour au bout du chemin ?


_**Introduction – Première partie**_

Il était minuit passé lorsque Mikoto Uchiwa donna finalement naissance à son troisième enfant.

Elle avait attendu dans sa chambre d'hôpital pendant ce qui semblait avoir été une éternité, pour elle. Elle avait perdu les eaux hier matin, un avertissement que ses bébés viendrait bientôt au monde.

Pour être plus précis, elle était enceinte de jumeaux. L'aîné était un petit garçon et la plus jeune était une petite fille.

À quel point était-il rare qu'un bébé naquît une minute avant minuit, la période la plus sombre de la nuit, et qu'un autre bébé naquît une minute après minuit, la période la plus lumineuse de la nuit ? Cela ne courait vraiment pas les rues. Mais Mikoto s'en préoccupait peu. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, c'était finalement terminé. Et maintenant, alors que des mèches de cheveux – de longs cheveux noirs – collaient à son visage à cause de la sueur, elle attendait que l'infirmière lui donnât les deux nouveau-nés. Elle était complètement épuisée et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, mais elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant. Des larmes de joie brillèrent dans ses yeux et mouillèrent ses joues lorsque les jumeaux furent finalement mis dans ses bras.

Son mari, Fugaku Uchiwa, et leur fils aîné, Itachi, furent finalement autorisés à entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ils y trouvèrent une Mikoto souriante et radieuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Itachi vint naturellement du côté de sa mère et regarda son jeune frère et sa jeune sœur avec curiosité. Ils étaient petits, roses et ne ressemblaient presque pas à des êtres humains, mais on pouvait dire qu'il les aimait déjà du plus profond de son cœur. Ils dormaient maintenant, enveloppés dans des couvertures colorées dans les bras de Mikoto. Itachi leva les yeux vers cette dernière.

\- Avez-vous déjà choisi un prénom pour eux, Mère ?

\- En effet. En fait, nous en avons parlé, avec ton père. Viens donc ici, mon chéri. Tu ne veux pas les voir ?

Elle s'adressait à Fugaku, qui était resté dans le coin de la pièce jusqu'à maintenant. Il grommela, n'aimant pas spécialement la compagnie des bébés, mais s'avança néanmoins vers son épouse et sa progéniture. Curieusement, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les jumeaux profondément endormis, dans cet endroit chaud et protecteur, contre la poitrine de leur mère. Cela lui rappelait la naissance d'Itachi. Comme son frère et sa sœur, il n'avait pas beaucoup pleuré et s'était endormi rapidement.

\- Alors, comment devrions-nous les appeler ? demanda ce dernier à ses parents.

\- Pour ton frère, ce sera Sasuke, en l'honneur du père du Troisième Hokage, commença Fugaku.

Mikoto ajouta :

\- Et pour ta sœur, nous avons pensé à Asuka. C'était le nom de ton arrière grand-mère, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

Itachi fut surpris un instant. Avant même qu'il pût répondre, de minuscules doigts touchèrent le dos de sa main. Il sursauta légèrement et regarda la petite main posée sur la sienne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda le propriétaire de cette main, c'est-à-dire Asuka, qui dormait encore. Puis son attention se porta sur son petit frère: les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent et il sourit à son frère. Ce fut suffisant pour faire fondre le cœur d'Itachi. Ses joues rougirent et il sourit.

\- Je pense qu'ils aiment beaucoup leurs prénoms.

Mikoto rit doucement; Fugaku lui-même se surprit à sourire.

Et c'est ainsi que naquirent respectivement, le 23 juillet 1989, à minuit moins une, et le 24 juillet 1989, à minuit une, Sasuke Uchiwa et Asuka Uchiwa, à l'hôpital du village caché des feuilles, également connu sous le nom de Konoha. .

* * *

C'était le début de l'année. Février n'était pas encore terminé et il avait beaucoup neigé hier soir. C'était presque la fin de l'après-midi.

Comme d'habitude, Itachi s'entraînait dans la forêt, pas très loin du complexe. Alors que Père était toujours en mission et que Mère préparait le dîner pour ce soir, Sasuke et moi avions décidé d'aller voir notre grand frère et nous étions échappés. Nous avions couru ensemble en direction de la forêt encore enneigée, mon frère me tenant fermement la main. Nous avions ri durant tout le trajet.

L'endroit avait été très facile à trouver, car ce n'était pas la première fois que nous y allions. Une fois que nous y étions arrivés, nous avions immédiatement cherché Itachi et il ne nous avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver la clairière où il se trouvait. Sasuke s'était caché derrière un arbre ; quant à moi, je m'étais accroupie derrière un gros buisson. De là, j'avais une vue imprenable sur mon frère aîné. Il était immobile, au milieu de la clairière. Je le vis fermer les yeux, avant qu'il ne disparût, et hoquetai de surprise. La seconde suivante, il était dans les airs, son sharingan activé et lançait des kunaïs sur des cibles qui étaient ici et là ; il y en avait même une derrière un rocher. Il n'en manqua aucune.

Quand il atterrit sur le sol, Sasuke ne se donna plus la peine de se cacher et sortit de sa cachette. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration et de fierté.

\- C'était incroyable, grand frère ! Tu as réussi à atteindre toutes les cibles sans même les regarder! Je veux le faire, moi aussi !

J'étais sur le point de me montrer également, quand quelque chose attira mon attention. C'était un petit oiseau bleu pépiant sur la branche d'un arbre proche, celui derrière lequel Sasuke s'était caché. Cet oiseau était si beau que je ne pus réprimer le besoin de m'en approcher discrètement. Hélas, il s'envola dès que je bougeai, alors je décidai de tout simplement l'attraper me mis aussitôt à courir après lui, dans la forêt.

Je ne sus pas tout de suite que je m'éloignais de mes frères, et je ne remarquai pas non plus que j'avais quitté la forêt depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Cela ne me frappa que lorsque l'oiseau bleu devint finalement invisible et disparut dans le ciel. Lorsque je regardai autour de moi, je réalisai que j'étais quelque part dans les rues de Konoha. Le soleil se couchait lentement et je ne savais plus quoi faire, à présent. La seule chose que je pouvais faire et qui me vint à l'esprit fut d'appeler mes frères; peut-être que l'un d'entre eux me répondrait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être si loin, n'est-ce pas? J'utilisai mes mains comme un portevoix et commençai à crier aussi fort que possible. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais d'autres options de toute façon.

Sauf que, je n'avais pas prévu que mes hurlements permettraient à des voyous de me trouver.

J'eus un sursaut de surprise et me retournai lorsque je les entendis venir. Ils étaient trois, et devaient être plus âgés que moi, car ils avaient un bandeau frontal. _Oh non!_ Leurs cheveux étaient sombres, ainsi que leurs vêtements. Et leur sourire était si mauvais! Je ne me sentais pas bien ni rassurés avec eux aux alentours, et je ressentis le besoin de reculer ; et ce fut ce que je fis. Mais ils bougeaient en même temps que moi, et quand je me faisais un pas en arrière, ils faisaient un pas en avant.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que nous avons là? N'est-ce pas la plus jeune enfant du clan Uchiwa ?

\- Q– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Savaient-ils qui j'étais à cause du blason des Uchiwa sur mes vêtements? Je reculais, j'avais de plus en plus peur et les larmes commençaient à déborder de mes yeux.

\- Allez, petite fille, dit l'aîné, qui était probablement le cerveau de leur groupe, tais-toi, donne-nous tout ce que tu as et aucun mal ne te sera fait.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille ! Quelqu'un, à l'aide! criai-je

Apparemment, le chef ne sembla pas être très satisfait de ma réaction.

\- Dommage, tu viens de sceller ton destin.

Je me mordis les lèvres. J'espérais secrètement que quelqu'un, quel qu'il fût, m'avait entendu. Tout ce que j'entendis fut le silence, hormis le bruit de mes pieds sur la neige. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine quand je les vis tous les trois sortir un kunaï de leur poche ; ils devenaient de plus en plus menaçants à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire avec leurs armes, et d'ailleurs je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir. Je reculai prudemment, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurtât quelque chose de solide. J'eus juste besoin d'un simple toucher pour comprendre que j'étais en réalité contre un mur. C'était probablement celui d'une maison. Je ne voyais pas ce que cela aurait pu être autrement. Et ça voulait dire que je n'avais aucun moyen d'échapper à cette bande. Je les vis se rapprocher dangereusement de moi et la peur passa dans mes yeux. J'étais en train de devenir toute pâle à cause de la peur qui me tenaillait le ventre. je fermai les yeux; c'était fini, je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

\- Vous êtes des lâches ! Laissez-la tranquille et allez-vous-en !

Je hoquetai, complètement sous le choc. D'où venait cette voix ? De plus, j'étais sûr qu'il n'y avait personne autour de moi, quand j'avais vérifié… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Même mes trois agresseurs ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait, et se retournèrent pour voir qui était la personne qui avait parlé. J'ouvris lentement les yeux.

C'est là que je le vis pour la première fois.

C'était un jeune garçon, qui avait probablement mon âge; en tout cas, il n'était pas tellement plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux étaient aussi dorés que le soleil et ses grands yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Son teint était mat; il avait un tee-shirt blanc, un jean foncé et une écharpe rouge autour du cou. Ce qui était le plus surprenant dans son apparence était probablement le fait qu'il portait de grandes lunettes vertes autour de la tête. Il avait serré les poings et paraissait déterminé. Il semblait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais, peu importe ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Je laissai échapper un cri de terreur. _Ils vont n'en faire qu'une bouchée !_

Les trois garçons se regardèrent d'un air complice, puis éclatèrent d'un rire gras. Je tremblais; je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé à cause de moi.

\- Pour qui tu te prends? Le jeune garçon qui va sauver sa demoiselle en détresse?

\- Je vais être le plus grand de tous les Hokage! Et je vais vous donner une bonne leçon!

Les trois autres éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

\- Ah oui, « le plus grand de tous les Hokage », vraiment ? Et tu as l'audace de penser que tu vas nous battre? C'est tellement stupide.

_Je suis désolée… Je n'ai jamais demandé que tu te retrouves impliqué là-dedans… J'étais tellement sûre que ce serait un adulte qui viendrait à ma rescousse…_ Qu'allions-nous maintenant ? Le blond et moi n'étions pas encore à l'Académie, et nos assaillants étaient déjà genin, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont nous allions venir à bout d'eux.

\- Attends, dit l'un d'eux, je crois que je reconnais ce garçon. Vous savez, c'est le morveux que tout le monde méprise dans le village.

La douleur apparut dans les yeux bleus du garçon au moment où il entendit ces mots. Il serra les dents.

\- Tu veux dire _ce_ gamin ? demanda le chef.

Il sourit de satisfaction lorsque l'autre acquiesça.

\- Intéressant. Lui casser la figure va être encore plus amusant.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher ! s'écria le garçon.

Il se précipita vers eux, comme s'il se fichait de ce qui lui pouvait lui arriver. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur lorsque le chef le frappa si fort au ventre qu'il cracha du sang. Il tomba à genoux, déboussolé, mais il fut frappé à la tête et s'écroula face contre terre. Ensuite, deux d'entre eux prirent son écharpe et commencèrent à la déchirer. Quant à leur chef, il continua à frapper le garçon. Je ne pus plus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et me mis à pleurer. Ils semblaient avoir oublié ma présence, mais mes sanglots attirèrent leur attention ; sourire diabolique apparut à nouveau. J'avalai ma salive, alors que j'étais toujours contre un mur et qu'il n'y avait aucune issue pour m'aider à sortir de là. Le chef recommença à s'approcher de moi ; ses deux acolytes avaient changé de rôle avec lui et s'occuper maintenant de donner des coups de pied au blond, qui était étendu par terre.

\- Alors… dit-il, son kunai à la main. Où en étions-nous déjà ?

Je failli avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant s'approcher si près de moi, et tremblai toujours de peur, lorsque quelqu'un apparut soudainement devant moi. Je ne pouvais voir que son dos, mais je savais qui il était à coup sûr.

\- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher, ou je peux t'assurer que tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qui va t'arriver.

\- Itachi !

_Comment a-t-il…?!_ J'avais pensé jusqu'à présent qu'il me cherchait encore, si toutefois il avait même remarqué que j'avais disparu, pour commencer. Apparemment, sa taille et sa réputation de génie, ainsi que sa menace, suffirent à effrayer les trois assaillants. Le chef se recula et a ordonna aux deux autres de partir, et ils détalèrent tous sans plus tarder. Je soupirai, posant ma main sur ma poitrine. Dès que mon frère fut certain qu'ils étaient hors de vue et avaient disparu, il se tourna vers moi, profondément inquiet, et posa doucement posé ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Est-ce que ça va, petite sœur ?!

Je ne lui répondis pas, dans un premier temps, toujours sous le choc. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de trouver la force de hocher la tête, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'Itachi commença à se calmer. Il prit une profonde inspiration, voulant probablement me dire quelque chose, mais je ne le laissai pas le faire. Je savais déjà qu'il était inquiet pour moi, je savais aussi que j'avais de la chance qu'il m'eût retrouvée à temps et m'eût sauvée. Je devais vérifier quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Nous pourrions parler plus tard.

Je lui souris faiblement et enlevai doucement ses mains de mes épaules. À sa grande surprise, je le contournai et courut en direction du jeune garçon blond qui avait tenté de me sauver. Il ne bougeait pas et était étendu sur le sol, immobile, son écharpe pas très loin de lui. Je fus soulagée de l'entendre grogner: l'espace d'un instant, je l'avais cru mort.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demandai-je d'un ton calme, en lui tendant ma main.

Il la regarda avec surprise et finit par l'attraper. Nous nous sommes relevâmes tous les deux.

\- Je pense que oui … répondit-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venu à mon secours, dis-je en rougissant. Je m'appelle Asuka, Asuka Uchiwa. Et lui, dis-je en désignant Itachi du doigt, c'est mon grand frère, Itachi. Ravie de te rencontrer.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, si tu n'avais pas été là_. Je tendis la main. Il la regarda et cligna des yeux, comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi je faisais ça et ce qu'il était censé faire. Puis il leva les yeux vers moi. Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

\- Tu … Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Je le regardai avec inquiétude. "

\- Pourquoi serais-je ?

Il était décidément moins confiant qu'avant. Il fixa honteusement le sol.

\- Tu les as entendus. Tout le village a peur de moi et me déteste…

\- Eh bien, tu es mon ami et tu m'as presque sauvé la vie, alors je ne te mépriserai jamais.

Je lui souris doucement. S'il pensait que j'allais avoir peur juste parce que c'était le cas de tout le monde dans le village, eh bien, il ne me connaissait pas du tout. Il était impossible que je lui tournasse le dos simplement parce que quelqu'un d'autre m'avait dit de le faire. Il m'avait aidé lorsque j'avais le plus besoin de lui, alors c'était normal qu'il devînt mon ami, même si nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps. Ses yeux bleus s'élargirent, ainsi que sa bouche. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu le mot « ami » auparavant.

\- On est amis ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Bien sur qu'on l'est ! Je veux dire, seulement si tu es d'accord, évidemment…

Mes joues rougirent légèrement et je détournai le regard, embarrassée. Je commençais à être un peu excitée, maintenant, mais bon, ce garçon avait quelque chose qui me donnait envie de rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Quant au blond, ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et il afficha un grand sourire.

"Bien sûr! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Enchanté, Asuka.

Il n'hésita plus et me serra la main. Nous rigolâmes tous les deux.

\- Je pense que cette écharpe t'appartient, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Itachi à Naruto, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de nous.

Nous regardâmes tous les deux l'écharpe qu'Itachi tenait dans ses mains. Les trois garçons l'avaient clairement usée jusqu'à un point où l'on pouvait à peine deviner que c'était une écharpe. Naruto soupira tristement et la prit. J'essayai de lui remonter le moral avec un sourire; lorsqu'il le vit, il me sourit en retour. Après cela, il regarda l'écharpe, puis me regarda, puis regarda l'écharpe, puis me regarda à nouveau.

\- Tu veux la prendre avec toi? Elle n'est plus vraiment utile, mais… ça pourrait être le signe de notre nouvelle _amitié_.

Je rougis, beaucoup plus que la dernière fois, en particulier sur la façon dont il avait insisté sur le dernier mot.

\- Bien… si cela ne te dérange pas… je serais heureuse de la prendre avec moi. Qui sait ? dis-je après qu'il m'eût remis le cadeau. Peut-être que ma mère sera capable de la réparer.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un moment, avant qu'Itachi nous ramenât à la réalité

\- Je suis désolé de dire ça, mais nous devons rentrer à la maison, Asuka. Père et Mère nous attendent.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, soupirai-je. Je suis désolée, Naruto. Je dois y aller. Mais j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt !

\- Bien sûr oui ! À la prochaine fois, alors ?

\- Oui, à bientôt !

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis liée d'amitié avec Naruto Uzumaki, le premier ami de ma vie.

Il me fit au revoir de la main et je lui répondis, tandis que je tenais la main de mon frère dans la mienne. Ce ne fut que lorsque je ne le vis plus que j'arrêtai de lui faire signe. J'avais mis l'écharpe et, étonnamment, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de Naruto sur le tissu. Mes joues devinrent rose vif et je fermai les yeux. _Je me sens si bien avec cette écharpe autour du cou…_ C'était un sentiment que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant, mais je l'appréciais réellement._ J'espère que je reverrai bientôt Naruto. J'ai hâte de jouer avec lui._ Bientôt j'entrerais à l'Académie. Y avait-il une chance pour que je le revisse là-bas ?

\- Tu sais, tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Quand je t'ai vu chasser cet oiseau et sortir de la forêt, j'ai sérieusement paniqué. C'est une chance que je sois arrivé à temps.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai honteusement le sol. C'était vrai, Itachi avait vraiment sauvé ma vie et celle de Naruto, sur ce coup-là. Son timing était juste parfait. Je lui en devais vraiment une. J'étais tellement inquiète à propos du blond que je n'avais pas vu qu'Itachi était aussi inquiet pour moi que je l'avais été pour Naruto.

\- Désolé pour tous ces problèmes, Itachi. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter autant.

\- Le plus important est que tu aies retenu leçon. De plus, tu t'es fait un nouvel ami. Et je pense que tu ne l'as pas laissé indifférent.

\- Grand frère! protestai-je, offensé.

Il rigola et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de dire de telles choses ? Ce n'était même pas vrai ! C'était juste que Naruto était mon premier ami. En fait, il était celui qui avait eu la volonté de me sauver la vie aujourd'hui, et cela me suffisait. J'étais heureuse que nous nous soyons rencontrés aujourd'hui. J'espérais le revoir, et aussi que nous serions en mesure de jouer ensemble à nouveau et d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de lui, à part son nom.

Nous marchions depuis environ cinq minutes, et mon frère m'expliquait qu'il avait laissé Sasuke rentrer seul à la maison, quand je butai sur une petite pierre. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres.

\- Aie!

\- Asuka, ça va? demanda Itachi.

Je serrai les dents alors qu'il s'accroupissait.

\- B-Bien. Je ne faisais juste pas assez attention et tu vois ce qui est arrivé.

Il toucha mon pied et je poussai un cri de douleur une nouvelle fois. _Bon sang, ça fait vraiment mal…_ Je ne pensais pas avoir la force de me lever, sentiment qu'Itachi confirma en me regardant dans les yeux et en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Je crains que tu ne sois plus capable de marcher, alors je te ramènerai à la maison sur mon dos. Vous et Sasuke avez vraiment un don pour vous casser la cheville; vous êtes vraiment jumeaux.

Et avec ça, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos quartiers. Itachi me portait sur son dos, comme il l'avait dit, et j'avais mis mes mains autour de son cou. Je laissai la tête contre la sienne et fermai les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je rêvais, principalement de Naruto et de mon entrée à l'Académie. C'était comme un rêve qui allait se réaliser. Je pourrais enfin prouver à mon père que nous étions aussi bons qu'Itachi à notre âge. Je ferais la fierté de nos parents et j'étais sûr que Sasuke le ferait aussi. Nous ferions tout notre possible pour atteindre cet objectif et être aussi forts que notre grand frère. J'espérais aussi me faire de nouveaux amis là-bas. En fait, je pensais particulièrement à quelqu'un aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux d'or qui m'avait récemment sauvé la vie…

* * *

Fin avril, Sasuke et moi avions fait nos premiers pas à l'Académie. Cela n'avait pas été facile, cependant. Pour la cérémonie d'entrée, nous avions besoin de l'un de nos parents ou d'un membre de notre famille pour nous accompagner. Comme Mère devait s'occuper de la maison, elle ne pouvait pas être cette personne. Quant à Père, il n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce genre de choses; Je doutais même fortement qu'il sût que c'était cette année que nous allions entrer à l'Académie. Mon cher frère jumeau avait gentiment essayé le lui rappeler, mais Fugaku ne s'en n'était pas soucié du tout, tellement il était obsédé par la mission d'Itachi de demain. Ce dernier menaça notre père de ne pas participer à la mission si personne ne nous accompagnait. Grâce à cela, Fugaku accepta finalement de venir à l'école avec nous pendant qu'Itachi était en mission. Nous rencontrâmes le Troisième Hokage pour la première fois, un homme qui, malgré son grand âge, vous faisez immédiatement fait ressentir de la sympathie pour lui. Il fallait dire que, en tant que chef de notre village, il était un homme de confiance. C'était du moins ce que je pensai en le voyant. Cela me fit penser à Naruto et à la manière dont il avait dit qu'il serait le prochain Hokage de Konoha; l'incident n'était arrivé que deux mois auparavant, mais je m'en étais remise maintenant. Je cherchai le blond toute la journée, mais je ne le vit nulle part.

Une année s'écoula, au cours de laquelle de petites choses changèrent. Je fus remplie de joie quand je remarquai finalement que Naruto était dans la même classe que moi et Sasuke; ce fut le moment où nous commençâmes vraiment à nous connaître, comme tous les amis le font. Cependant, tout était loin d'aller bien: Itachi agissait de manière plus étrange que jamais; même notre père, qui avait toujours loué ses capacités, semblait s'être distancé de son fils aîné. Fin octobre, nous apprîmes que Shisui avait été déclaré porté disparu. Et nous l'apprîmes d'une manière assez brutale.

La journée se terminait. Père était sorti, Mère préparait le dîner, et j'étais dehors, en train de discuter avec Itachi et Sasuke. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, lorsque notre attention fut attirée par des voix qui demandaient si Itachi était là; apparemment, ils souhaitaient lui parler. Au début, personne ne répondit et je n'osai pas bouger. Je restai donc à l'endroit où j'étais, avec mes frères. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon frère aîné se leva et entra dans la pièce.

Je regardai Sasuke et vis que la même idée venait juste de nous traverser l'esprit. Nous devions savoir exactement ce qui se passait et pourquoi ces personnes cherchaient notre grand frère. Quelque chose était étrange, depuis quelques mois maintenant, et nous devions savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Nous nous levâmes donc à notre tour et revînmes discrètement à l'intérieur pour nous cacher derrière un mur près de la porte d'entrée, afin de nous assurer que personne ne pût nous voir. Quant à Itachi, il ne s'intéressait plus qu'aux personnes – c'étaient des hommes, à en juger par le ton de leur voix – qui souhaitaient le voir. Ils commencèrent à parler et, d'après ce que je pus comprendre, les hommes étaient des membres de notre clan et ils n'étaient pas du tout satisfaits du fait qu'Itachi ne fût pas venu à une réunion importante, hier.

\- Nous voudrions te poser question. C'est à propos de Shisui Uchiwa, il est décédé après s'être jeté à la rivière Nakano, la nuit dernière.

Le monde autour de moi se mit à tourner et je vomis presque. _Shisui est mort ?!_ Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Shisui était venu plusieurs fois chez nous, étant le meilleur ami de mon grand frère. Nous étions assez proches de lui. Il nous donnait toujours des cadeaux pour nos anniversaires et avait toujours été gentil avec nous, alors pourquoi se serait-il suicidé ? Contrairement à Itachi, il n'avait pas agi bizarrement, depuis six mois. Je croyais qu'il se sentait bien, je n'avais pas pensé une seconde qu'il mettrait fin à ses jours, d'autant plus que son anniversaire était la semaine prochaine. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'une telle tragédie se produisît ? Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai, il devait y avoir une explication !

\- Pourquoi ne le dites-vous pas clairement ? entendis-je demander Itachi. Vous me soupçonnez tous, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire cela sérieusement ? Itachi était un homme pacifique et Shisui était son meilleur ami. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Il était le meilleur frère que vous puissiez espérer. Les forces de police ne pouvaient-elles pas voir cela et laisser notre famille tranquille ? Aucun de nous n'avait quoi que ce fût à voir avec la mort de Shisui. Tout avait été si soudain… Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils considéraient un membre de leur propre clan comme un coupable potentiel.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut indescriptible.

Itachi activa son Sharingan et vainquit les policiers qui avaient insinué que nous avions quelque chose à voir avec la mort de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient trois : Yashiro Uchiha, qui avait de courts cheveux brun clair et hérissés, et une chemise violette ; Tekka Uchiha, qui avait les cheveux gris mi-longs et une chemise bleue ; et enfin, Inabi Uchiha qui avait de longs cheveux noirs et une chemise noire – il était le plus effrayant des trois, pour moi. Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment bien, mais je savais qu'ils étaient des subordonnés de mon père et je leur devais du respect, comme je le devais à tous les membres de notre clan_. C'est bizarre… Pourquoi croiraient-ils qu'Itachi est un tueur ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il agit bizarrement qu'il a assassiné quelqu'un_. Et surtout… Qu'est-ce que mon grand frère essayait de faire en les battant ? Ils seraient encore plus en colère et l'arrêteraient ! Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait prouver, en essayant d'attaquer des membres de notre clans qui étaient aussi des policiers ? Ce n'était pas la bonne façon de prouver son innocence. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça ! Il allait le payer cher s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant.

J'étais choquée. À côté de moi, Sasuke n'était pas dans un meilleur état non plus, car il tremblait presque de peur. Les choses empirèrent lorsque Fugaku apparut soudainement de nulle part, perplexe et profondément mécontent de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Je l'entendis dire qu'Itachi n'était pas lui-même, ces derniers temps. Les quatre continuèrent à argumenter jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de l'arbre dise enfin :

\- J'en ai assez ! Capitaine, donnez-nous l'ordre de l'arrêter !

Un hoquet d'horreur s'échappa de mes lèvres et j'enfouis ma tête dans la poitrine de mon frère jumeau. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, et lui non plus. Je sentis ses bras m'envelopper, alors qu'il secouait la tête et criait :

\- Grand frère, arrête! Ne fais pas de bêtises !

Tout fut silencieux, après cela. Quand je regardai à nouveau Itachi, il s'était figé et resta immobile devant nous; puis il s'agenouilla. Il semblait que voir son frère et sa sœur tous proches l'avait empêché d'aller trop loin, cette fois-ci. Je me sentais mieux de voir qu'il s'était calmé. En général, il n'était pas du genre à s'emporter, et j'espérais que les policiers lui pardonneraient. Il était mon grand frère et celui de Sasuke et nous ne voulions pas le perdre : il était trop précieux pour être utilisé. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui passer par la tête, en ce moment ? J'aurais aimé qu'il nous parlât de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. N'étions-nous pas de sa famille, après tout? Pensait-il que nous étions trop jeunes ?

\- Je n'ai pas tué Shisui. Mais je m'excuse pour les paroles que j'ai prononcées. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Je me mordis les lèvres, puis saisis la main de Sasuke et la pressai. Pour être honnête, j'étais tout aussi abasourdie que lui. Mais comme nous étions frère et sœur, et plus particulièrement des jumeaux, nous devions être là l'un pour l'autre. Il sourit timidement quand il sentit ma main sur la sienne et nous regardâmes tous les deux notre frère à nouveau. J'espérais que tout redeviendrait bientôt comme avant, il n'y aurait alors plus besoin de s'inquiéter de rien. Je voulais juste que nous soyons à nouveau une famille. Et peu importait ce qui inquiétait Itachi, il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Je sentais que notre famille allait se fracturer, sinon ; et j'étais moi-même au bord des larmes.

Finalement, Yashiro, Tekka et Inabi partirent lorsque notre père leur promit de surveiller son fils aîné. Il lui demanda ensuite de rentrer à l'intérieur. Quand Itachi passa devant nous, il nous sourit poliment, presque tristement, et Sasuke et moi-même ne pûmes le quitter des yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Fugaku entra à son tour dans la pièce et nous dit de nous préparer pour le dîner que nous revînmes à la réalité. Nous allâmes donc jusqu'à la cuisine, où Mère finissait de préparer le dîner. Nous mîmes la table et quelques instants plus tard, nous prenions le repas du soir en famille.

Nous étions loin d'imaginer que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la tempête ne fît rage.

Et nous nous trouvions juste en plein milieu.


End file.
